


Sobre pasados que no fueron y presentes que reclaman

by Kikinu



Category: Glee
Genre: Gen, Mother-Daughter Relationship
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-06-13
Updated: 2011-06-13
Packaged: 2017-10-20 09:17:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 134
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/211179
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kikinu/pseuds/Kikinu
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ama a Beth, pero le hace acordar a esa otra hija que abandonó.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sobre pasados que no fueron y presentes que reclaman

** Sobre pasados que no fueron y presentes que reclaman **

 

Shelby mira a Beth jugar con Kinna, la Caniche Toy cachorra que le regaló hace unos días por su cumpleaños.

 

Beth ya tiene un hermoso año de vida y Shelby la ve caminar dando tropezones y balbuceando sus primeras palabras.

 

Beth es rubia y hermosa y Shelby daría cualquier cosa por ella.

 

Y a veces se lo pregunta. ¿Rachel hubiera sido así? ¿Rachel habría balbuceado junto a ella las nanas por las noches? ¿Habría bailado moviendo suavemente sus patitas mientras ella tocaba la guitarra?

 

Shelby adora a Beth, pero verla crecer le recuerda a esa otra hija que abandonó.

 

Pero entonces Beth se cae demasiado fuerte y comienza a llorar y Shelby no puede pensar más en el pasado.

 

Porque su presente la necesita.

 

FIN


End file.
